psychfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rachael Leigh Cook
Rachael Leigh Cook wurde am 4. Oktober 1979 in Minneapolis, Minnesota geboren. Sie ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Fotomodell. Leben & Karriere Cook arbeitete bereits mit zehn Jahren als Fotomodell und war in Werbespots und in einer Anti-Drogen-Kampagne zu sehen. Als ihre Agentur ihr aber auch Drehbücher zusandte, reifte in ihr der Entschluss Schauspielerin zu werden. Ihren High-School-Abschluss machte sie im Jahre 1998. Der internationale Durchbruch als Schauspielerin gelang ihr mit dem Film Eine wie keine an der Seite von Freddie Prinze Jr.. In einem für Teenie-Filme typischen Plot vollzieht sie die Wandlung vom hässlichen Entlein zur begehrenswerten Partnerin für den bevorstehenden Schulabschlussball. Neben Spielfilmen übernahm sie mehrere Gastrollen in Dawson’s Creek und Las Vegas. Auch eine Rolle in der Mystery-Serie Outer Limits gehört zu ihren Auftritten. Besonders gute Kritiken bekam sie für ihre Rolle im Episodenfilm 11:14, einem Experimentalfilm des Regisseurs Greg Marcks aus dem Jahr 2003. Sie spielte in dem Episodenfilm neben namhaften Schauspielern wie Hilary Swank oder Patrick Swayze. Kritiker waren sich darüber einig, dass es vor allem der zynisch-intriganten Rolle von Cook zu verdanken sei, dass der Film mehrfach ausgezeichnet wurde, während die anderen Rollen nicht über diesen facettenreichen Background verfügten. Cook war, und das überraschte, der Situation mit der anspruchsvollsten Rolle des Streifens jederzeit gewachsen, und ließ fast alle anderen Kollegen im Film recht blass aussehen. Während sie von vielen Kritikern immer als das liebe Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft betrachtet wird, bemüht sich Rachael Leigh Cook gerade in der Zeit nach Eine wie Keine doch immer häufiger um Rollen, die oft auch etwas hintergründig dunkles haben und legt sich nicht auf die Rolle des liebenswerten „Opfers“ fest. Beispiele hierfür sind auch ihre Rollen in Startup oder an der Seite von Sylvester Stallone im Remake von Get Carter. Im Musikvideo des Songs Dressed to kill der amerikanischen Rockband New found Glory spielte sie eine kleine Rolle als ein Mädchen aus der Nachbarschaft, das einem Jungen den Kopf verdreht. Seit 2004 ist sie mit dem Schauspieler Daniel Gillies verheiratet. Filmografie (Auswahl) *1995: Angriff der Schnullerbrigade (The Baby-Sitters Club) *1995: Tom und Huck (Tom and Huck) *1996: 26 Summer Street *1996: Carpool – Mit dem Gangster auf der Flucht (Carpool) *1997: Wer hat Angst vor Jackie-O.? (The House of Yes) *1997: True Women (TV) *1997: Defenders – Die Vergeltung (The Defenders: Payback) (TV) *1997: Der Achtzehnte Engel (The Eighteenth Angel) *1997: Missbraucht – Eine Mutter beichtet (Country Justice) (TV) *1998: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (Fernsehserie, Episode 4x09) *1998: Der Organ-Mann (The Naked Man) *1998: Strike! – Mädchen an die Macht! (Strike) *1998: Wachgeküsst (Living Out Loud) *1999: Dawson’s Creek (3 Folgen) – Devon *1999: The Hi-Line *1999: Eine wie keine (She´s all that) *1999: The Bumblebee Flies Anyway *2000: Get Carter – Die Wahrheit tut weh (Get Carter) *2001: Startup (Antitrust) *2001: Über kurz oder lang (Blow Dry) *2001: Tangled *2001: Texas Rangers *2001: Josie and the Pussycats *2002: 29 Palms *2003: Abgezockt! (Scorched) *2003: The Big Empty *2003: Bookies *2003: 11:14 *2003: Tempo *2004: Sinners (Stateside) *2004: American Crime: Video Kills (American Crime) (V) *2005: Into the West (Miniserie) *2005: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children als Synchronsprecherin für Tifa Lockhart *2006: Las Vegas (Serie TV) *2007: Vote *2007: Nancy Drew, Girl Detective (Nancy Drew) *2007: The Final Season *2007: Blonde Ambition *2007: All Hat *2008: The Lodger - Der Untermieter *2008: Psych (fünf Folgen) als Abigail Lytar *2009: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete als Synchronsprecherin für Tifa Lockhart en:Rachael Leigh Cook Kategorie:Psych Cast Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Gastauftritte